1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor stack packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies for producing a large capacity of semiconductor modules and/or a large capacity of semiconductor packages have been continuously developed with requirements for smaller and higher performance electronic products. In response to the above requirements, techniques of vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips, for example, memory chips and/or logic chips have been proposed.